Legacy
by Enderdaze
Summary: A story about a Riolu named Sean trying to build his own legacy.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Hey guys what's up its me coming at you with a brand new story called** **Legacy** **. It's just another story I'm posting up. We just finished another Line of Final assessments in school and that's why I haven't been on in a while. Anyway I got stood up recently plus to make it worse she went to the same restaurant with another dude. My life is filled with failed romance. Anyway hope you doing better then I am. So Yeah...Enjoy.**

Hello my name is Sean. I'm an eighteen year old Riolu living life in the slums of this city. I'm a normal 18 year old boy with the hormones and such I was a Pokemon with a human appearance just like everyone. I'll tell you how I look like later but for now I'll tell you about my world. My world is filled with different factions if that's the right word. They have different big ones and small ones, that is what she said. Anyway the biggest faction is called Team Rocket. They basically are a threat to the world and nobody can stop them. But I'll sure as hell try.

"Holy shit." I woke up with a jolt. "It's too damn early for this." It was early the sun was just rising. Sean was sleeping on a water bed left between two alleyways. The ground around him was dirty and trash was scattered around the place. It wasn't a house but even if it rained he set up a sort of roof made of a skinny piece of tin on two windowsills two keep him dry. "I'll get some food and drank and set out for the day." Sean said to himself. "How much money do I have?" He started to rifle through the blue short pants he had on. He found four poke in his pocket. "I can get some fruit and a water with this." He traveled to the market to find some Oran berries and some soda. He bought them and started to walk towards his hut. "This shit is sweet as fuck." He yelled out loud. "Oran berries are the best ever." He finally got back after 20 minutes filled from the Oran berries and Pecha berry soda. He fell asleep and woke up about noon.

"I suppose it's time to go now." I said. I was walking through the street with hoodlums and whores everywhere. My spiky blue hair flowing in the wind. My black ears drooping downward. I had a blue and black shirt on with blue short pants. I was walking towards the cemetery and I was already started to tear up. I had my head held up high trying to act tough but I felt like crying. Then I finally reach the cemetery's entrance. I jumped over the wall and came up to a grave. I bent over and I cried over the grave. It was my parents grave. They both was killed by Team Rocket. Several thoughts raced through my mind most of them negative. Then through my water filled eyes I saw something shiny in the ground. It was a tiny shiny box. I opened the box and it contained three thousand poke and a note. The note said You found it now try using it correctly. I was conflicted in my emotions. That was when I heard someone talk. "Hand over the cash are I'll have to murder your face."


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in an Enemy

**Hello guys what's up you know who it is. Anyway thanks for the support for chapter 1 of Legacy. It's great to see that my work is being liked by people. Anyway another chapter of The Journey is going up right after this. Anything happening with personal biz you ask. I'm not doing so hot with the ladies but I've got way better at gaming though. I guess I'm sacrificing one for the other huh. Anyway I soon will get a girlfriend I promise that much. Now just sit back and read.**

"I really don't want to hand over this money." I said to the figure. I can tell it was a women by it's voice but I really couldn't tell what type of Pokemon it was. "I was sorta hoping I wouldn't have to use force but that's certainly out the window." She said to me. She stepped out of the shadows. Anyway I can immediately tell that it was in fact a Pikachu. She looked kind of cute in my opinion besides the fact that she was trying to kill me part. She had long yellow hair which had black highlights towards the end. Her skin tone was a bright yellow. Her skin had no blemishes that I could see besides her red cheeks. Which means that either this was her first time mugging someone or she had enough experience or luck that she hadn't gotten hit yet. She had on a yellow tank top hiding developing D cup's. She had a bra on but one of the laces were falling of making it sag to one side. She had long yellow jeans. Which made me wonder where the fuck do you find yellow jeans. She had yellow tennis shoes on her feet. I couldn't discern the brand. It was slightly tattered which means she's been walking for a while. "Well aren't you looking pretty." I said to her. "It has been a while since I got into a fight. So bring it the fuck on." I said that with a bit of a Irish accent. I don't know why but the accent only comes out when I fight. "Well I hope you're ready." The Pikachu said while pulling out a knife.

 **Battle Scene**

The knife she pulled out started to glow yellow from all the electricity being poured into it. "You infused your aura with the knife?" Sean asked while getting in a battle stance. "Well aren't you a smart one." She said while also preparing her self. After a couple of minutes seeming like hours the tension broke. She started to charge forward with a variety of slashes from different directions. Sean barely managed to dodge them. He had to admit that she was fast. She came with another flurry of swipes aiming for Sean's chest. _I'm barely dodging these. Eventually, if I'm not careful, she is going to fucking slash my entrails out._ Sean thought. He did notice a weakness though she doesn't have too tight of a grip on that knife. If she doesn't grip the knife properly she's able to slash faster. _I got an idea, not to sure it'll work but it's all I got._ Sean had only one chance to do this and if it worked it'll probably save his life. He started to expand his cheeks until it reached its capacity. As she started to charge towards him he released all of the fire out of his mouth. It was a Flamethrower she didn't expect it burned her hands and she let go of the knife. "Now it's my turn!" Sean yelled as he charged up. He Focus Punched her 3 times all landing at her stomach which made her go on all fours breathing, sweating, and coughing up blood profusely. Sean walked towards her and picked up the knife. The blade started to glow a dark red (the same color as the fighting type icon) when he infused his aura with it.

 **End of Battle Scene**

"Go ahead and end me it'll be a lot better than how I'm living right now." She said. "What's your name." I asked her. "Christine, why do you need to know that?" She answered. "Well since I won I want a favor." I said. "Oh you want a favor, well be gentle this is my first time doing this." She said while slowly yet willfully taking off her clothes. "No I want you to join my faction." I said while closing my eyes. "Well why didn't you say that earlier." She said wincing a bit. She slowly stood up gripping her stomach and wiping the blood off her face. "I'll join you." Christine said with a cheer. "Anyway what's your name bra." Christine walked towards me and held out her hand. "My name is Sean! Pleasure to meet you Christine." I handed her knife over to her and I carried her on my back out of the cemetery.

 **That is basically it with this chapter. I'm adding 3 more characters over the next few chapters so give me OC's. I need the Pokemon, Age, and how they look humanized. Any backstory you would like to add would also help. Okay always remember to Ender on.**


End file.
